4th Prompt Exchange Challenge
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: "Please. Don't stop holding me. I need you. Don't let go. I need your warmth. It gives me the will to live." - Prompt by Jish.


**_"Please. Don't stop holding me. I need you. Don't let go. I need your warmth. It gives me the will to live."_**

* * *

_What have I done?_

_I sent him away for a second time! And for what!? To win a duel that was impossible to win? How can I win when I lose my lover in exchange? What kind of cruel fate is this?_

_I know … I know … it's one I've set myself._

_I should have listened to you aibou, I should have trusted your judgment. I knew it was evil, but my pride wouldn't let me lose, I knew what would happen if it was played. But I did it anyway …_

_Why you ask?_

_Because I'm a bad person. There's no other reason. I'm not evil, I'm not a bad man, I can't remember if I was bad in the past, but I'm a bad person. If I could go back and do it over again. I would have torn up that card the second I saw it … if I could do it over …_

_But you have given me hope again. You showed me that there is another way. I don't have to give up, I don't have to hide. And when it is time to face this evil choice again I know what path to take._

_I've learnt from my mistake. I've paid the price._

_I just wish you weren't part of it aibou …_

_When it's time to measure the darkness in my heart … if I come through, if I'm still good enough to pass it's test, I will return to you. I will make it up to you, and I will never misuse you again!_

_… aibou? Are you near? Can you hear me? Are you waiting for me? Watch me aibou, I need your warmth to keep me sane, safe from my own demons, and to lead me back to you. Wait for me my love …_

* * *

Yami screamed in conflict –Lose and be with Yugi, but sacrifice the world so they'd be apart anyway, or win and leave Yugi alone in the dark again- then his voice sounded without his permission "I activate the trap card: Divine Wind!"

The former Pharaoh opened his eyes in horror as the attack was bounced away from him, saving his life points, but towards Yugi … who was defenseless. Yami felt the fear punch coldly in his stomach, Yugi, Orichalcos possessed Yugi, was going to lose!

Yugi stared at the attack blankly at first … then smiled slightly. "He did it," he sighed, then opened his arms as if to embrace the attack and the defeat that came with it.

"AH!" Yugi screamed, the attack blasting him off of his feet and leaving him weak, hurt and sprawled on the canyon ground.

"What have I done?" Yami gasped then sprinted across the playing field towards his unmoving and deathly pale partner. The monsters vanished, their game over, but the seal stayed, almost as if it was waiting for a soul to steal. But Yugi's soul was already a prisoner, and he had lost once again.

Yami felt to his knees beside the smaller teen "Yugi … come on," he begged, pulling him up into his arms "Speak to me please!" he pleaded desperately.

Yugi's eyes opened a little, the Orichalcos over his forehead still tainting them red. But he was smiling "You passed the test Koi …" he murmured, the seal vanishing, the evil leaving his form and the playing field.

Yami looked around in shock then asked "What are you talking about? Did you plan this all along?" He couldn't have … he was …

Yugi smiled, his eyes hazy with pain. "It was the only way," he answered "By defeating me you were able to defeat the darkness inside your heart," he murmured, placing a hand over the Pharaoh's chest. "Everyone has darkness in them Yami … you proved you could overcome your own demon, it wasn't easy but you did what was best for me and for mankind," he explained with a proud smile, his energy draining away. "You acted like a true hero," he admitted, placing a hand over Yami's.

Yami linked their fingers at once, looking heartbroken. "I'm no hero Yugi … aibou, look at what I've done to you," he croaked, nearly sobbing. Yugi looked so hurt, in pain, weak, and Yami was to blame!

Yugi reached up kindly "Shh …" he murmured, wiping the tears running from Yami's eyes "Shh … it's okay, it's going to be okay," he comforted softly. Yami leaned into his hand and treasured the feeling of having his lover back in his arms.

Yugi gasped suddenly, sounding a little scared. Yami opened his eyes and they both stared at Yugi's feet, which were slowly turning into orbs of white and floating off into the air.

Yugi looked sad "Yami listen to me, you won, but I lost. I'm still trapped in the seal, I have to return to Dartz's lair," he admitted sadly.

Yami jumped then held Yugi tighter "No!" he shouted at once "I can't lose you again! I can't! I won't! Never again!" he raged. Yugi looked a little scared … and Yami calmed himself quickly then simply held him "Please. Don't stop holding me. I need you. Don't let go. I need your warmth. It gives me the will to live," he admitted through sobs, never wanting to lose his precious one again. If he was gone his sun was gone, his light, his warmth. He'd forget how to survive without him, he'd forget how to live ...

Yugi didn't answer and simply let Yami shout, then raised a hand that was quickly turning into soul lights "I'm sorry …" he whispered, tears of his own streaking his cheeks at the thought of being apart again, such a horrible thought, so alone in the dark, without any warmth to hold onto or any light to give you hope …

Yami leaned against his forehead and whispered "Now what?" sounding hopeless. He didn't want to live if Yugi was lost forever.

Yugi smiled, his body turning into more soul lights as he held Yami back "Don't give up this fight, remember I'm always with you," he promised, feeling himself in Yami's heart just as Yami was in his. Now only his head and shoulders was left solid, the rest was beginning to float away. Yugi let out a small whimper … he was scared.

Yami held him gently, he looked so breakable now, a glow forming around him, warning the pharaoh that he only had a few seconds left before Yugi was gone once again. He took the hint and leaned forwards and kissed him, while he was still solid, still here, still warm …

Yugi kissed back, his barely solid arm pressing Yami's head closer, feeling-

Then Yugi exploded, his body gone and turned into soul orbs that flew into the sky and returned to wherever Yugi was being held prisoner. Yugi's heart cried out in denial, _not yet_ it begged. But it was too late …

Yami stared at the place Yugi had been and screamed in aghast! Then stood up and vowed to the sky "I'll save you! No matter what it takes."

_And I'll be waiting my love …_

* * *

**That was my entry for the Fourth Prompt Exchange Challenge (May 2nd to May 23rd). After hitting my head against the wall for several days I finally got an idea, it was shorter than expected, but I fleshed it out with Puzzleshipping and anything I added in just didn't seem right, so I finally decided to keep it as it was.**

**Forum for All the Prompt Exchanges: topic/127419/86381562/1/Prompt-Exchange-Challenge- 4-May-2nd-May-23rd**

**I've heard that they're doing a yaoi Prompt challenge soon! (can't wait!)**

**I hope I've lived up to your expectations Jish!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
